


I'm in a Coffee Daze

by Mellie07



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baristas, Charleston (Location), Coffee, College, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Professors, Slow Burn, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellie07/pseuds/Mellie07
Summary: This is an alternate universe where Emma is a 26 year old Starbucks barista who is coming into her sexuality while learning who she is in this world. Enter Dr. Regina Mills who is a a 30 year old, first year college professor at the College of Charleston.  She takes Emma's breath away when she enters her Starbucks one fateful day in search of coffee.  Regina is tired of living in her powerful mother's shadow and is testing out what it means to be simply Regina.  These two women find their way to each other and despite a few stumbles along the way find out what it means to be loved.  This will be a slow-burn swanqueen that will eventually have smut.





	1. Just Another First Day

Emma’s Point of View  
My name is Emma Swan and it’s another early morning at work, at least there is free coffee. Don’t get me wrong, I love what I do and my customers usually make it better. I have been a shift supervisor at Starbucks for three years and all of my best friends work there. We have a lot of fun together, but the sad thing is that they do not really know me. I keep a lot of things to myself and they all have kind of accepted that about me. I finally completed all of my morning tasks with my opening barista Ruby and we are bracing ourselves for the morning rush. Today is the first day of class at the College of Charleston and we are directly across the street from campus, so all of the students and professors get their coffee from here.

I am working on my plan for the day when my best friend David walks in and gives me a hug. “Hey Ems, you look deep in thought.” I take a moment and savor the hug. David is the love of my life, but not like that. He is gay and is dating a wonderful man named Robin Hood. “Hey Honey bunches of Oats” I reply. “I am just trying to figure out the best deployment for the day. Mrs. Lucas (her real name is Lu, but when we are annoyed with her, we call her by her full name.) did not give us much to work with today.” David looks at what I have so far and agrees with my assessment. “Sometimes, I think Lu is trying to see how far you can push you, Em.” I just hummed in response because I have thought that several times. I put him on bar and slide Rubes over to register. I think this will be a good day.

  
Two hours later

  
I was wrong. Today is horrible and the students are just pushing my buttons. A lot of people are complaining their drinks are not right and I think they are just doing it to get free drinks for their friends. Everyone knows Starbucks will let you have both if we get it wrong. As I was trying to get things sorted out with the customers, I look up at the door and the most beautiful human being I have ever seen has entered my store.

I don’t know who she is, but she taken all of the oxygen out of my body. All of sudden nothing mattered, but her. The customer who was shouting at me faded into the distance. I could not breathe and I want to know her. She looked to be about 5’5, but she has on killer heels that put her at about 5’7. She has gorgeous raven hair, dark brown eyes, and the perfect amount of olive tint to her skin. Oh god, her lips are plump and are the color of red delicious apples. All I can imagine is running my tongue around those lips and sucking on them. She is a damn goddess and I think she knows it. She took a short look around and saw how long the line was then she started to walk out. Then she saw me staring and she winked at me then I started to choke because I could not breathe. She smirked at me and walked out the door. At that one action, my stomach dropped and all of the butterflies in the world rushed in to my abdomen. All of sudden, David’s hand is waving in front of my face. “Earth to Emma.” I blink and I realize where I am. I go back to putting out fires, but my thoughts go back to her.

  
We finally get all of the customers out the door and every time the doors opens, I can do nothing, but hope it’s her. Every time, I am let down. David notices this and pulls me to the back. “What’s up Ems? Why are you so distracted?” I look at him for a second and wonder if this is safe to talk about this with him. Should I tell him that I think I am in lust with a woman I saw for five seconds? Here’s the thing, no one knows I am gay. I just broke up with a guy named Killian, in fact he works with me. It is really awkward. I dated girls in college, but I was too ashamed to do it out in the open. I have spent years trying to pretend like I am not gay, but I am realizing it’s too hard to hide from. Also, this mystery woman is the first person who has caught my attention since my ex Lilly in college.

“David, I need to tell you something that I have not told anyone ever.” David looks at me and nods. “David, I am a lesbian and I have been able to ignore my feelings for the most part. Then today this woman walks in and she blew my mind. I swear she is sex on a stick and I cannot stop thinking about her.” David blinks for a second and then wraps me in a big hug. “Ems, you know I love you right? Also, this explains everything with Killian because you always looked so unhappy. I thought it was because he wore you down so much to get you to date him. Then I thought you stayed because he looks hot in leather pants, but you never seemed to appreciate those enough. You being gay makes me love you even more.” I chuckle and sigh, a feeling of relief washes over me. All of a sudden, I realize I feel better than I have in years.

David releases me from the hug and whispers in my ear, “I’m going to help you get your girl.” Then I have tears in my eyes and I look at him “I knew there was a reason why you’re the love of my life.” I give him a wink and he chuckles. I swat his arm, “get back to work,” I joke.

  
Regina’s Point of View:

  
Today is my first day as a professor at the College of Charleston. I finished my doctorate in political science at Harvard in May. I know, it would have been far more prestigious to teach somewhere else, but I am track to be chair here if I teach for two years. Plus, they have agreed to give me the research budget I asked for as well. I am currently at the top of the field in scholarly work on the Electoral College, which is in high demand after this year’s election. Fuck 2016. My first class went by pretty well even though everyone was still asleep. I felt bad for them because it is an 8 a.m. on a Monday morning is entirely unfortunate, but I couldn’t show them that. It was a little fun to scare them, but I will loosen up before the semester is up because I learned as a teacher assistant that you have to start out a hard ass.

I started the walk across campus to my office when I notice there is a Starbucks across the street. Hey, my students aren’t the only ones who hate 8 a.m. classes. I walk in and there is a line to the door. I do not have time for to wait because my office hours start in ten minutes and I was taking a risk by stopping to begin with. I look around to see if there anyway for me to get my caffeine fix and there is not. I start to turn to leave and I notice someone staring at me from behind the bar. I look at her and there is a beautiful blonde behind the counter being yelled at by some dumb college student. I look her up and down with the ease of a professional and notice her name tag says ‘Emma.’ She looks to be about 5’7 and her lips are perfect, pink and plump. All I can imagine is biting those lips and kissing them until they match my dark red lipstick. She has the palest skin to the point that she is almost translucent. She is an angel and I do the only thing I can do. I wink at her and it looks like she starts to choke a little. I give her a smirk and walk out the door. I am definitely coming back after my office hours to introduce myself to Em-ma.

I chuckle a little bit as I walk away because it has been a long time since someone has caught my attention and I think I am going to have fun with this Emma girl.


	2. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year All!!! This chapter is all in Emma's point of view and is a little more introduction into her life. It got a little long, so I was not able to do both point of views in this one. Again, please let me know what you think!!  
> Thanks for reading!!

Emma’s Point of View  
I woke up with a start and turn off my blaring alarm clock. I have never been so happy to wake up at 4 in the morning before this moment. I get up and stretch and realize I am drenched in sweat. I walk towards the bathroom to shower and get ready. My apartment is a studio and is only 200 square feet and the only room that has a door is the bathroom. I slide the door closed and look at myself in the mirror and it is obvious that I had a long night of tossing and turning.

I put my head in my hands and cry. The nightmares are back. They started a week ago and I was hoping it was a onetime thing, but no. I hop into the shower and close my eyes while the hot water rushes over me. Images from my nightmare start flashing through my mind. I’m on a boat crying and I’m eight years old. I’m in my mom’s arms and there is someone yelling at us. My face feels like it is on fire. NO, I cannot keep doing this to myself. I probably need to start seeing Dr. Hopper again, but money is tight and I let it slip because I thought I was over this. Apparently, I am not. I will need to start saving, so I can see him again.

I finish getting ready and put on some concealer to hide the fact that it was a rough night. I text Rubes to see if she wants me to pick her up on the way to work. She shoots a text back saying she spent the night at some guy’s house and he is giving her ride into work. I roll my eyes because it is going to be a long morning of her telling me about her night of epic sex. I replied back ‘whore’ with a winky face. I grab a banana and start to walk out the door. I get another text from Rubes: ‘you know it.’ I chuckle to myself because that girl is honestly the best. I get in my car because even though it’s nice out now, I am not riding my bike home in this atrociously hot South Carolina August weather.

  
I pull up and skillfully parallel park (yes, it is a skill). Ruby is already waiting for me to unlock the door and I give her a once over. “So, clearly not too wild of a night if you are here on time in work appropriate dress.” Ruby busts out laughing, “Oh Em, you know I am nothing but professional.” I scoff and roll my eyes. “What about three weeks ago when you came to work on Monday morning still in the dress from Friday night. You were all like, ‘it’s still clean. I haven’t worn it since Friday.’ Lucky for you, I had leggings and a long shirt in my bag. Granted, I would have given anything to see Lou’s face when she saw you in that get-up.”

Rubes just laughs at me and she kind of sounds like a dog barking. “Lou loves me and you know it. She wouldn’t have cared.” I look at her and she amends her statement. “Okay, she would have shit her pants. It would have been worth it because it was really good sex.” I only reply with a grunt.

We finally get inside and I start the morning ritual of turning the oven and lights on in the store. I walk over to read the notes from last night. Tamara, the night shift, left me a crabby note about some shit. She hates my guts and I have no idea why.  Plus, the things she is complaining about were out of my control. I roll my eyes and look over at Rubes. “Em, do not let Tamara ruin your morning. You get to open with me and we all know how fun I am.” I roll my eyes, “yes ma’am, Ruby.” We both laugh and she slaps my arm.

We finally get things set for the morning rush and I run around doing my ‘shift duties.’ We got another order last night and I am shouting at Ruby from the other room about what product she needs in the front. I grab the boxes and I am walking out of the storage room to hand the stuff to Ruby. Some of our regulars are talking to Ruby and I roll my eyes. “Rubes, get to work,” I joke. She gives me the side eye that says she is clearly flirting with this hot firefighter and has no time for me right now. I put the product down and poke her in her sides and whisper “you will seem more mysterious if you walk away and work.” She rolls her eyes.

I turn to the customer, “I am so sorry, but Ruby has to return to work now, but if I give you her number then y’all can talk whenever it suits you.” The Fireman’s face turns bright red and I hear Ruby gasp. Then I feel pain in my left arm. “Dang Rubes, what the damn hell?” “Emma, I can’t believe you did that. I am sure that poor man does not want my number.” I have to hold back a chuckle because I can see the mirth in her eyes and her surprise at my boldness. All of sudden, we hear someone clear their throat and we both turn. It’s the fireman, still bright red. “I would actually love your number and to take you out some time.” I give Ruby a smirk and walk away while they exchange digits.

I am happy for her, but I wish I could be that smooth in my own love life. I guess it’s the curse of being in the closet and also starting to be attracted to people again. Well one specific person. My mind thought back to the gorgeous brunette from yesterday. God, she was everything you could hope to find in someone in the looks department. I really hope she has a terrible personality because I am not going to survive if she is beautiful inside and out. About this time David walks in and sees the dreamy look on my face. He gives me a knowing smirk. “I see someone still has their mind on a certain hot brunette.” I roll my eyes. “A good morning to you too, sweetheart.” He just laughs and starts to tell me about all the trouble he and Robin got into the night before at one of the clubs. I just roll my eyes and thing why does everyone but me have their shit together? It was another long morning rush and everyone came in at once after David got here at seven. Everyone, men and women, want to be with David. They call him prince charming and I want to gag, but it is true. David is prince charming with his scruff, close cut hair, strong jaw line, and chiseled abs. At 6’3 he is everything that a man should be to be desirable. It is honestly a shame that we are both gay because he is the love of my life.

  
We finally made it through the rush and are having a lull between classes. I give everyone cleaning tasks to get done while we are waiting for the next crazy hour to get here. I am looking over our numbers for the day and I hear someone clearing their throat. I look around and Ruby is cleaning a fridge with her butt in the air. Why does she do that? Why does everything have to be provocative with her? I just shake my head, since I am the only one currently available to help this customer.

I look up and it’s her. All of sudden my mouth is dry and I rub my hands down my apron. I did that to one, smooth it down and two, dry my all of a sudden, sweaty hands. I finally make it to the register after what seems like an eternity. She is even more beautiful up close and I run my eyes over her body. She has on a tight black dress and a navy blue blazer. I have no idea what shoes she has on because her feet are hidden behind the counter, but I am sure they are hot like her.

She smirks at me because she caught me clearly checking her out. I choke a little and I clear my throat, “Hi, welcome to Starbucks. What can we get started for you today?” She raises an eyebrow and looks around seeing no one else. “We?” Her damn voice is sex. It is husky and sweet simultaneously. This woman is magic, I can tell. I am confused for a second and panic. Play it cool Swan. Don’t mess this up. I try to chuckle and smile, but I am sure I sound and look like a crazy person. “Well, I am so used to saying that way that I still do it when I have one customer and I am the only one on the floor. Plus…”

She lifts that eyebrow again and all I can think is how that damn thing is going to be the death of me. “Ah I see.” Is all she says and then I notice she is checking me out. Luckily, I look good to today. I have a nice black shirt that shows my arms and tight jeans. My hair is in a braid and all I can do is thank God for that dress code change. I know I am blushing now and I do the only thing I can do, I ask her what she would like to drink. Despite all of my pretend confidence, it comes out barely louder than a whisper. She chuckles lightly and her lips upturn. “Well dear, can I get a grande soy chai with an added shot.” I get everything written on her cup and punched into the computer. I look up at her with a smirk on my face because I realize that I am about to learn her name. “what’s your name…you know so you will know when your drink is ready?”

She looks at me and that smirk is back and I think I am going to pass out because I have never felt this attracted to someone ever. She gestures around the empty store and says “I think I can figure it out without giving you my name.” I think in that moment, my every dream in life was crushed and somewhere in the world an evil person took candy from a baby. She glances back at me and very clearly states “Unless you need it for some other reason…”

Now this is moment to be smooth and flirt, but that’s not me at all. Okay, I will try to channel David and hope it doesn’t come out weird. What would David do? Shit. I gather all of my courage and say “Well it would be helpful to know if your name matches with how beautiful you are.” I immediately close my eyes because that was horrible and so not David. I feel like my cheeks are on fire. I sneak a look at her and she is silently laughing at me. I kind of want to curl up in a ball so I mumble “sorry.”

I walk over to start making her drink, so I can do something with my hands and so I don’t have to deal with my embarrassment any longer. All of sudden I hear, “So, you didn’t tell me how much my drink is, dear.” “well, you didn’t tell me your name.” I snap back. When the hell did I become a teenager? She chuckles to herself and says “you are correct, I did not.” I walk back over and hand over her drink and I smile at her. “Well ma’am to make up for being a goober and to thank you for not complaining to my boss this one is on me.” She looks surprised for a second and catches on to my joke about my talking to my boss. “well I never said that I wasn’t going to speak to your supervisor.” She winks at me and I blush. I lean towards her as if telling a secret and say “maybe this drink is incentive enough to keep it between us and to get you to come back again?” She chuckles again and says “maybe.”

  
Right then Killian walks out onto the floor in his leather pants and I am thinking who the fuck wears leather pants to work let alone in August. Also, he is a pussy block. He walks over and hugs me and tries to kiss me. I maneuver out of that so fast that I swear I secretly have super powers. He looks a bit shocked, but instead says “hello love.” “Killian” I say through clenched teeth, “we have talked about this. I am not your love nor will I ever be your love. Please don’t make me talk to Lou about this because it is already awkward enough without bringing her into it.” He holds his hands up in surrender, but his eyes say something else.

All of a sudden, I hear a throat clear and I look to see she is still here. She looks confused and I start to panic that she may think something is going on between Killian and I. I can tell she could not hear most of our conversation. Killian looks up too and does actually has the nerve to look a little ashamed now. All I can think is why can she accomplish what I cannot? “Hi Dr. Mills, how are you today?” She smiles at him, but it doesn’t reach her eyes like when it was just us. “I am well Mr. Jones, thank you. Have you done the reading for today’s lecture?” Killian loses a little of his usual cockiness and says “I have not gotten around to it yet.” I just roll my eyes at him. I am not surprised because I know Killian is just doing school, so his dad will let him have his trust fund. I know this because he would not shut up about it when we were dating. I consistently let him down because I was not impressed. She noticed my eye roll and she smirked. I noticed then that there was a little something dancing behind those dark brown eyes. “Well Mr. Jones, make sure you have the reading done before my class and also find some work appropriate pants.” I bust out laughing and I cannot stop. I just say between gasps “she’s right.” Killian frowns and walks away from us and mumbles “bye Dr. Mills.”

I wipe the tears from eyes and say thank you to her. It is then that hits me that she is a professor and Killian’s professor? She nods and starts to walk away and I remember I forgot something. “Hey Dr. Mills, is there a chance that I may learn your first name?” She smiles and shakes her head no. She takes a step over to me and says in a husky voice “not today Em-ma.” I go weak in the knees because I have never heard my name sound so sexy. I have the presence of mind to look confused about how she knows my name. She sees my look and reaches over the counter to straighten my name tag. In the process, I smell her and she smells delicious. Apples, cinnamon, and something that is distinctly her. As she leans back, I say “ah that makes sense,” in a shaky voice. She grabs her chai again and walks towards the door. “Thanks for the drink.” She gives me one last wink and walks out the door. I stand there and gape at her. She is beautiful and she is playing with me. I cannot even pretend to be upset about it.

Killian saunters back over to me and starts to say something.  He is probably trying to ruin the moment, stupid Killian.  Granted, I am clueless to what he wants because I am a little distracted watching her hips sway in that dress and my eyes notice her red heels. Damn her butt looks good in that dress. I want to know everything about her and I would settle for knowing her first name. I look at Killian and apparently he has been complaining this entire time about having to change his pants before class. I roll my eyes because it is August and too damn hot to wear leather pants. “Hey Kill, do you know her first name? Like is it on your syllabus?” He looks at me confused and says “no, just Dr. R Mills.” I tell him to watch the front and I continue on with my duties and all of sudden Ruby appears from cleaning. She gives me a weird look and I tell her to help Killian.

David comes out of nowhere and whispers in my ear “was that her?” I can only nod in response. “She is gorgeous Em, I knew that you have good taste, but damn. “ I laugh at him and go back to thinking about how I am going to learn Dr. Mill’s first name.


	3. The One Where We Learn Something About Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a different turn than what I had initially intended. I also learned that I cannot spell Massachusetts to save my life, so thank god for spell check. We learn a little bit about Regina in this chapter and I made a few changes, so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Three

  
Regina’s Point of View

  
I slide my Ray Bans on the second I walk outside and I feel like I have walked into a wall. The humidity must be near 100% today. I have loved Charleston since I was a child. Granted, I do not think I will ever be accustomed to the heat or the humidity. I start walking back to my office with a little more sashay of my hips, praying that Emma is watching me as I cross the street. I had decided to go to Starbucks during a class time in the hopes of having a chance to see and possibly speak to Emma.

When I got there she was the only person there and she looked like she was in deep thought. Her brow was a little wrinkled and she was biting her pen. I cleared my throat to get her attention and I clearly startled her if the small jump was any way to judge. She looked around confused then she saw me. She looked shocked and nervous, she started smoothing her apron and biting her lip. I was not going to toy with her, but her nervousness encouraged it. When she got closer I noticed that she had the fairest skin and she had the greenest eyes.

It was a strange interaction and I may have actually given her my name if Killian Jones had not interrupted. It’s bad enough that he is a pain in the ass in my class and then he had to interrupt my time with Emma. Then he tried to kiss her with me standing right there, but Emma moved at a super hero speed out of his grasp. I watched as she spoke to him through clenched teeth and her face was contorted in so much anger. Those crystal clear green eyes were hard and if looks could kill then I think Killian Jones would be dead. She finally realized that I was there and her face showed panic, but went back to ambivalent in a matter of seconds. I noticed, but I did not want to push after all I do not know anything about her besides a possible mutual dislike of one Killian Jones. Therefore, I decided to ask if Killian did his homework even though I knew he did not because he is my worst student. I also wanted to gage Emma’s reaction to see if she was close to him and clearly she is not. I watched as she rolled her eyes and she did it with such force that I was concerned her beautiful eyes would roll out her head. It also pissed me off that Killian kept checking out Emma’s butt, so I insulted his leather pants. Seriously, what kind of idiot wears leather in August?

All of sudden my Emma, wait no Regina not yours, is doubled over in laughter gasping out “She’s right.” Killian storms away with a “bye Dr. Mills.” Emma is trying to get her laughter to stop, she manages to say “thank you.” I am unsure as to why she is saying thank you, but I will do anything to hear her laugh again. It is the sweetest melody that I have ever heard. It is my new favorite sound and I wish that I had recorded it, so that I could listen to it on repeat. Damn Regina, stalker much? I decide this is the moment to make my leave and I grab my drink to walk away. “Hey Dr. Mills is there a chance that I may learn your first name?” I smile at her and shake my head no. She looks so crestfallen, but I do not want her to know who I am quite yet. It is better for both of us this way. I decide to make her forget that she wants to my name by flirting with her. I take a step over to her and say in a huskiest most desired filled voice that I can master “not today Em-ma.” I lean over and straighten her name tag and I notice her taking in my scent and I notice she smells like coffee, vanilla, and coconut? When I lean back she says “Ah that makes sense.” I chuckle grab my drink and head towards the door. I give her one more of my flirty winks, thank her for the drink, and walk out into the sunshine. I am not going to lie, Emma calling me Dr. Mills was a slight turn-on and I have tingles running through my entire body.

I am still day dreaming about Emma that I barely notice that I am almost to my office. My phone starts ringing and I look to see who is calling. I do not want to deal with her now, but better to go ahead and get it over with because if I avoid it then the next call will not be a happy one. I answer with a “Hello Mother, how are you on this fine day?” I struggle to keep my frustration out of my voice because she has been hounding me since I moved down here to tell me how I am throwing all of my potential away by working in some backwoods Liberal Arts College.

I think I have consistently let my mother down my whole life and at this point I have pretty much accepted that I am not the daughter she hoped for. ‘Regina, darling, I am well. Is everything okay, you sound flustered?” I roll my eyes, but respond with “yes mother, you just caught me as I was heading back to my office. How is everything in D.C.?” My mother is the senior senator from New York and the chair of the Armed Forces Committee. She has worked very hard to be the top woman in the senate and I do not even want to know what parts of her soul she sold to get there. She wanted me to follow in her footsteps and continue the political dynasty because my grandfather and great grandfather were senators as well. My uncle is currently the governor of Massachusetts.

I, however, want to keep my soul intact and I am far more interested in the behind the scenes activity. I guess it comes from working on my mom’s campaigns since I was a preteen. I am all of a sudden brought out of my thoughts by my mother’s voice ‘Regina are you listening? I honestly do not know what I am going to do with you.’ “I am so sorry mother, I got lost in thought for a moment. What were you saying?” ‘Honestly Regina I raised you to be more polite than this.’ I almost choke on my sip of chai, which is the best chai I have ever had by the way.

My mother left me in the care of nannies unless she needed a prop for the campaign trail and until I was old enough to actually help her win reelection. No need to bring that up now because it is an argument that I will not win. “Sorry mother, you called?” ‘Regina, I just heard a position opened up at Harvard and I want you to apply. Your uncle would love having more family in the state.’ I roll my eyes because my uncle has seven kids and ten grandchildren and they all live in Massachusetts. I am sure my uncle is not concerned with the amount of family he has surrounding him. Do not get me wrong, I loved going to school at Harvard, but I want my name to be synonymous for my work in political science not by the members of my family who seem to show up often in political science text books.

“Mother the semester just started and I need to be here for at least a year before I leave.” ‘Regina the job at Harvard is basically a given. You just need to go through the formality of interviewing. It was bad enough when you gave up the job at Columbia and decided to move to the south. Now you want to give up another grand opportunity to live in a place that shares none of your values. You do not have any family down there, Regina.’ I take a deep breath and think over my mother’s words. I need a response that makes it seem like I am considering her offer, so that I can get her to leave me alone. “Mother, I know Harvard and Columbia are grand opportunities, but I am not ready for them. I do not think I have earned them yet. Let me so this job for a year and get some strong research out and then I will start applying for more prestigious positions. I want to get a job for me over who my mother is.” ‘Regina, I understand, but you have no one there and there are plenty of suitable people I can set you up with in Massachusetts.’ “I appreciate that mother. I cannot put into words how much I do, but I think I need this. Don’t worry, I know you will work diligently to change my mind. I have to go now because my next class is starting in an hour and I need to prepare. Bye mother.” ‘Goodbye Regina and I guess I can be grateful that you are taking time to think about it. You are so stubborn like your father.’

I am so happy to be off of that phone call. I love my mother and we have a strained relationship because she wants me to go into politics and I do not want to be a politician. All interactions are political in nature, but I do not want to be every interaction to be about winning. My mother was very accepting when I came out and when I say accepting, she had to do a focus group to find out if her numbers would drop. Afterwards, she said thank god we live in New York because that is the one of the only places that having a lesbian for a daughter would make you more popular. She is always the sentimentalist.

I walk into to my office and review my notes for my lecture. I sit back in my chair and take a sip of my coffee. My mind wonders back to Emma and I wonder what she is doing now and if she is thinking about me. I want to know everything about her from why she looked exhausted today to what her favorite color is. I doubt she knows who Senator Cora Mills because why would someone from South Carolina know about a New York Senator. Maybe it would be okay to give in and give her my name, but at the same time it is so much more fun to play with her. I glance at my clock and see I need to start walking to my classroom to start my class. I walk towards my classroom building and as I am walking down St. Phillips St. I see Emma and Killian in deep conversation across the street and she does not seem happy. He moves in to kiss her and all I can think is no, I thought she was into me. Then I hear a loud cry of agony and I see Killian grabbing at his crouch and groaning in pain as he falls to his knees. Right at that moment, Emma looks up and sees me. Her face turns bright red, but I do a silent clap. She looks relieved, so I wink at her and continue to class.

By the time I get to class, I have the biggest grin on my face because even if there was something between Emma and Killian there is nothing there now. Which means there is room for me to make my move.

I get everything set up as my students come trickling in to the classroom. Right at 2 o’clock, I begin my lecture. My students know what to expect and lateness cannot be tolerated. Ten minutes after two, my classroom door is swung open and a very disgruntled Killian walks into the room. I cannot decide whether or not to rip him a new one or be a little gentler since his male ego is clearly damaged. So in my most authoritative Evil Queen voice I say “Mr. Jones, how kind of you to join us today. I do not know if you realize this, but class started ten minutes ago and you are interrupting my lecture. Give me one reason why I should not throw you out of my classroom right now?” He clears his throat and looks a little sheepish. “I apologize for being late Dr. Mills. I had an accident on the way to class and it took me a few minutes to recover so that I could continue to class.”

All of a sudden I hear a male student in the back shout “Yeah if having your ex-girlfriend kicked you in the balls is considered an accident then Killian had the biggest damn accident I have ever seen.” The class erupts into laughter and Killian sinks further into his chair. Ex girlfriend? I feel a warm feeling trickle down my chest into my stomach and turn into butterflies. I kind of want to join in on the laughter, but I am the professional here. “Language, Mr. Locksley. As for you, Mr. Jones, I will forgive this one tardy, but if you interrupt my class again you will not be happy with the consequences. One of many of those consequences will be no leather pants in my classroom. In fact that is the new class rule, no leather pants allowed in my classes.” The class sniggers to themselves and I smirk. I walk back to the lectern and say, “now that we have our focus again, let us return to discussing Article I of the constitution.”

My students went back to taking notes and I was teaching, well I was thinking about Emma and teaching. Same difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Cora less evil. She is still power hungry and wants to run her daughter's life. Cora seems to be a little more accepting of Regina, but we will see how long that lasts. ;)


	4. Hold Her Steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Between being on vacation and working, I have not had a chance to do a update. I made some stuff up in this chapter about politics, so if it is too much let me know. I hope you guys enjoy!

Emma’s Point of View  
It has been a long week and I am finally off for the weekend. I am sitting outside of Starbucks because today is one of the odd August days that the weather is in the 70’s with low humidity. I can actually sit outside without feeling like I am sitting in the deep end of swimming pool. I am waiting on David to get off work, so we can hang out and get ready. We are going out tonight with Hood, his boyfriend whose name is actually Robin Locksley, and Ruby. I call Robin "Hood" because he is in charge of his father's company's charitable donations, which means he is taking money from the rich and giving it to the poor. I know it is not the same as the real Robin Hood, but his name his Robin and it amuses me. My amusement in this regard is really all that matters and his initial eye-rolls made it worth it.

I am so concentrated on reading my book that I did not hear my phone ring. I look at the caller ID and see that it is my mom calling. I really do not have time to deal with her right now, so I ignore it. I go back to reading my book and my mother calls me again. I silence it because my mom needs to get the message that I do not want to talk to her.

Right then I hear a sultry voice say, “dear isn’t kind of rude to ignore your phone?” I look up and there she is. The sun is behind her head giving her the look of an angel. I look her up and down and she has on tight black slacks, a white button down, and a black vest. As usual, she takes my breath away. On my visual trip back up her body, my eyes pause on her breasts and she clears her throat. My eyes immediately return to her eyes and I feel my cheeks getting hot. She smirks and there is something going on in those chocolate eyes that I cannot quite figure out.

She licks her lips and then says “Dear it is quite rude to stare.” I am momentarily speechless because I can only stare out her lips that are still set in a smirk. “Hhow are you today Dr. Mills?” I manage to stutter out. “Oh, I am just fine dear. Especially now that I have seen you.” All of a sudden I swallow weird and choke a little bit and all I can think is she wanted to see me. All of a sudden she is next to me and rubbing my back and asking if I’m okay. I only nod and manage to ask what brings her by Starbucks.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here for coffee.” I blink and then laugh, “I guess that makes sense, since that is what we sell here. Are you getting your usual or are you getting something different?” “I will probably get my usual, why?” I look at her and chuckle, “Dr. Mills take a seat. Let me get that drink for you.” She looks at me confused as I pick up my phone. I dial the store number and David picks up. “Good Afternoon, thanks for calling Starbucks, this is David.”

“Hey charming, will you make me a grande soy chai tea latte with an extra shot and then bring it outside.” David responds back, “what the hell Em? Just come inside and get the drink. Wait, that’s not your usual. Is SHE outside?” I mumble “yes David, she is sitting right here and she really needs a coffee. Will you do this for me?” “Of course I will Emma!! On one condition, you have to say that this drink is for the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“David” I hiss. “I cannot say that right now. What if that’s not okay? What will happen then?” Em, trust me.” I look up at Dr. Mills who has lazily pulling my book towards her and pretending to not be paying attention to my phone call. I think about grabbing my book from her because what will she say when she sees the book I am reading? At the same time, it could distract her from my conversation with charming. David is saying something to me, but I am too busy watching Dr. Mills. She picks up the book and looks at the cover. She raises an eyebrow and looks at me then starts reading the notes that I have written in the margins. I am starting to wiggle in my seat because she is a professor, what if she thinks that I am unintelligent when she reads my notes. I am trying to resist the temptation to snatch the book out of her hand.

All of a sudden, I am brought back to reality by David’s voice. “Emma?? I am going to need you to say it because you will not ever know if there is something there until you make a move. Plus, if she does not react then you will know to move on from your crush. Now say it!! Also, I want details when I get off.” I take a deep breath and look over at the woman of my dreams, who is intently reading my notes, and say what David wants me to say. It’s not so bad, but I am so nervous because I really do not want her to reject me. I could live the rest of my life with simply exchanging pleasantries with this woman and be content. “Charming, will you please bring the drink I ordered outside for the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” David busts out laughing and says “I’ll be right out” and I mutter a thank you. Dr. Mills looks up at me with a smirk on her face and says “ the most beautiful woman you have ever seen, huh? Surely that is not true dear. My face turns bright red and say with the strongest voice that I can muster “oh believe me I have never said anything truer in my whole life.” I give her my best smile and this time she blushes.

In an attempt to change the subject, she holds my book up and flips to the cover. I’m reading The Federalist Papers in an attempt to understand where we went wrong in the election or at least so I can hold my own in any discussion about the constitution. “Isn’t this a little deep for a beautiful afternoon, such as this? Also, your notes in this book are truly profound. I have never seen someone breakdown this information in this way. Where did you learn to this?” I looked at her for a second and tried to read her features because I was not sure if she was shocked because I am a barista or if she is just genuinely curious. I decide to go with the latter, because I refuse to believe that someone as beautiful as she is would think that I would not know things because of my job. So, I answer simply “I have by bachelors in political science.” The part that I do not mention is the hardships that it took for me to receive my degree, but she doesn’t need my sob story.

She raises an eyebrow at me and smirks. “Did you know that I teach political science?” I reply, “no I did not. I knew you were Killian’s professor, but I never imagined him taking political science. I would think that it would be too much of a challenge for him, since he would actually have to create his own thoughts. He would rather read Donald Drumpf’s tweets over the New York Times or any news source for that matter. I hope you can break him of that or at least teach him where the nation’s capital is.”

All of sudden she busts out laughing and tries to control it. Her laugh is beautiful and almost sounds girlish in comparison to her usual husky voice. She tries to cover her mouth to hide the laughter, but she can’t stop it and I never want her to. After she catches her breath, she says “I honestly could not have described him better dear, but I can only hope to teach him something. At least I got him to stop wearing those damn leather pants.”

Right when she said damn, I started chuckling. “So, you got him out of his leather pants? Thanks for that.” She raises her eyebrows and then I think over what I said. “Shit, not what I meant. I mean that those pants are a plight upon society and you are lucky that you get out of seeing him in them because everyone else thinks that they are hot. Then there is me, who thinks that yes they are hot temperature wise, but they are hideous in general.“ Then I mumble “stupid Killian.” She gives me a look as if sizing me up and is about to say something in response, but I do not get to hear it.

Right at that moment, David walks out with her drink and he goes to hand it to her, but then he does the unthinkable and asks the question I was working towards. “Good afternoon Dr. Mills. So, I have your drink and I was wondering if you would be interested in a trade. I will give you your drink if you give us your name.” I feel my eyes bulge out of my head “David” I hiss. “What the hell are you doing? Just give Dr. Mills her drink and go back to work.” He winks at me and says "Calm down Emma Swan. It is a simple question and she is an adult. Dr. Mills can either accept the coffee and tell us her name or refuse and not have any coffee. Obviously, if she's smart then she will choose coffee." I look at the brunette across from me and she has a smirk on her face. All I want to do is choke the life out of David and I cannot because I would have to deal with Hood. I do not have time for that.

While I am shooting daggers at David, Regina chuckles lightly across from me. I glance at her and she has a huge smile on her face. “Dear, it would probably be wise to not commit murder at your place of work with so many witnesses. Your friend is simply curious about my name and I have refused to tell you, but since he is so charming about it with his use of coffee bribery, I guess I have no choice.” David looks at Regina and tries to maintain a poker face and I know he has decided I owe him a drink tonight if this works out. If I find out her name then I will buy him and Robin several drinks, but I will cap it because those boys could bankrupt me with the amount they drink. She looks at him for a moment and holds her hand out for her coffee. He reluctantly gives it to her and she says “Regina.” David gives a whoop and goes back to work.

I am sitting there marveling at the beauty of her name and to think my friends wanted to name my car Regina. That would have been a huge disservice to such a name. “Regina,” I repeat back and savor it as it rolls across my tongue and over my lips. She smiles at me for a second and I am once again struck by her beauty. “A beautiful name for such a beautiful woman” is all I can muster. She takes a sip and seems to revel in the compliment. “Thank you dear.”

While I am marveling in her beauty, I start thinking about the woman sitting in front of me. Regina Mills, then it clicks who she is. She is Senator Cora Mills’ daughter, but at the same time it means something else entirely to me. I think she notices my the wheels turning behind my eyes and she starts to get nervous. I unintentionally say out loud “Regina Mills.” She starts as if shocked by electricity and stares at me for moment before taking a deep breathe. “So, I am guessing you figured out who my mother is and now you are trying to decide if you want to be around me for my money, influence and power or if you hate me.” Her eyes start to fill with water and she stammers out “I I ththink I liked it better when I was just Dr. Mills to you.”

I stare at her confused for a moment because I am not entirely sure what is going on right now. She starts to get up and grabs her drink then thinks better of it and puts it back. She starts to walk away, more like storm off, and I wake up from whatever stupor I was in and I finally understand what she is thinking. “Regina, wait!”

I get up and reach for her hand and a surge of electricity surges from her fingers and up my arm. She tries to snatch it away from me, but I hold tight. I look at her face and she looks scared and angry at the same time. “Let go of my arm, now.” I look at our hands and I say “no” because nothing has ever felt as right as her hand in mine right now. She could chop my hand off and it would still be the best minute of my life. I look at her face and stop at her full lips, which she is biting, and travel back to her eyes. Those chocolate eyes are telling me a story and I decide that I have to tell her what I was thinking. After all, I cannot continue to hold her hand against her will because some could consider that kidnapping.

I look deep into her eyes and say “A truly successful politician is an altruistic one. The politician who goes in to office for the good of all people and considers him/herself only answerable to those people and the laws that govern the land. Women are more likely to accomplish this because they are less focused on power and more focused on the good of all, so they are more likely to cross the aisle for success of goal. Political bodies with a higher percentage of women achieve better human rights records and have less gridlock than male dominated bodies.” I complete the quote and hope that I have it as close to verbatim as I can because it has been awhile.

Her eyes are welling with tears and she looks at me like she is seeing me for the first time. Regina still hasn’t said anything, but she has stopped trying to pull away from me. So I continue, “yes, I know who your mother is and she has done a lot for woman on the national stage. At the same time, I do not always agree with her methods to get what she wants and I am guessing she is one of the few exceptions to your theory about altruistic female politicians.”

I hear her gasp and she is still looking at me as if I am a piece of IKEA furniture that she can’t figure out how to put together because she has lost the directions. I have been there and it is a tough exercise to conquer without the paper that tells you where everything comes together. Since I still have no response, I continue “Regina, I said your name out loud because I have had a huge crush on your brain since I was in college. I used a piece of your dissertation for my senior thesis. Then from the first day you walked into the store, I have had some sort of crush on the physical you and now I find out you are THE Regina Mills. Your mind is so fucking beautiful and so are you. I had no idea then you were related to Cora Mills and I would not have figured it out if I had not read the profile piece on your mother. I am being uncharacteristically forward because I want you to know that my interest in you is for you, Regina. I do not think you hear that enough and I think you are brilliant. College of Charleston is lucky to have you and I am so pissed that your gifts are wasted on Killian."

I let go of her hand and look at her one last time. She looks stunned and I can almost see the steam coming out of her ears as she processes. “Regina? Are you okay? Do you need to sit down or I can get David to help you back to your office because I am guessing you probably don’t want me to help you.” All of a sudden, her head snaps up and she gives me the side eye. “Why is he available?" I look at her in shock and then she winks at me. I chuckle and decide to joke back. “Ah so a blatant insult of your favorite student gets nothing, but an offer of having prince charming escort you to your office wakes sleeping beauty?” She raises an eyebrow, “Well dear, I would hardly say prince charming, as you call him, could do anything for me because he is simply not my type.” As she says this her eyes are roaming my body and her eyes set the butterflies off in my stomach.

“As for being sleeping beauty,” she starts to rub the back of her hand up and down my arm “I do not think that name fits me either.” She leans up to my ear and starts to whisper “I think I qualify as more of an evil queen.” Her warm breath on my ear and her sexy voice turn me on in a way that I have never experienced. Her touch has set me off more than the trashy romance novels I read when no one else is around.

I start to squirm because between her light touches on my arm and then her sexy whisper, I think I might orgasm on the sidewalk. I close my eyes and hold them tight and take a deep breath. When I open them she has her classic smirk and I can tell that she knows what she did to me. Then she say simply states “at least that’s what I have been told.” It takes everything I have to hold in the groan that is trying to escape from my throat. Then she chuckles and heads to sit down at our table.

I know she added a little extra sway to those hips because she glances over her shoulder to make sure I am paying attention to that masterpiece most would call a rear end. This woman is going to be the death of me. I sit back down as well and gather my courage. I am not even out to anyone besides David and I am about to make a huge leap. “Regina, can I take you out sometime?” She looks at me confused for a second, almost like she was not expecting to be asked. Then her face turns into a smirk and she has a mischievous look in her eyes and all I can think is the things this woman is doing to me with her facial expressions because my body literally feels like it is on a wild roller coaster ride. What the hell is going to happen if and when we actually touch because my underwear is getting damp from her damn winks. She starts to lick her lips and then begins to give me my answer. “Well Em-ma…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to get Emma through college because she needs to be able to keep up with Regina some what. Emma and Regina will both still have a difficult back story, but it is obviously different from the original cannon of Once Upon a Time.


	5. A Step Back or A Stumble Foward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has started back and so life is a little more hectic than it was when I originally posted this fic. I apologize for the wait and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Emma's Point of View

“Earth to Emma…are you still there?” I look up and Regina is staring at me confused and I blink and mumble a quick sorry. “Sorry Regina, I got a little lost in thought there for a second. Did you ask me something?” Ugh, I am so frustrated because it was not real, it was a day dream. I did not really ask Regina out, but it feel so real. I really do want to ask her, but I am just now starting to accept my sexuality and I know very little about dating women. How in the hell would I ask such a beautiful woman out and she is probably not into women anyway. I cannot help but wonder if she would say yes if I asked her. All I can do is bite my bottom lip and listen to her magical voice. Unfortunately, I cannot stop my eyes from staring at those beautiful plump red lips and it doesn’t help that every few minutes she will run her tongue over her bottom lip. It is taking everything that I have to not groan and punce across the table to take those lips with my own. 

Regina’s POV

Emma is the first person who has shown any interest in knowing me for me. She knows who my mother is and doesn’t even care. Also, the fact that she can quote my work back to me is a huge turn on for me. Also, she has had a brain crush on me? I have never heard of such a thing, but that is hot. She looked like she wanted to say something, but it never came out. She seemed to be lost in thought about something and spaced out on me. I decided to interrupt whatever mental journey she was taking because I did not want her to come to her senses and leave. “Earth to Emma…you still there?” She looks back at me and smiles and mumbles an apology. She starts biting that bottom lip and stares at my lips. Sporadically, I run my tongue over my bottom lip and I can see her visibly start every time I do it. She is much too easy to play with and I love it. She is so shy and innocent. 

I want to know everything about her and I want to ask her out, but I do not know what is going on between her and Mr. leather pants. Also, what about that guy David? Charming? Who are they to each other because there is definitely chemistry there, but at the same time it sounded like he was trying to help her game with me. Damn! 

“So Em-ma” She looks at me and flutters her eyelashes. I pause for a moment to take in her pale skin and long golden blonde hair. It is honestly breath taking and I have never been able to enjoy it because she always has it in a French braid for work. I want to run my fingers through it until they are tangled in those blonde locks. Right then I hear, “hello love.” 

I look over at Emma and her face goes from content into an angry scowl. Leave it to Killian Jones to ruin a moment. I turn to glare at him and he takes a step back and coughs “Dr. Mills, how are you this afternoon.” I know he is in college, but for the love of god, can I give this idiot detention? “I am doing well Mr. Jones. Don’t you have some reading to catch up with or a keg waiting on you somewhere?” I hate that this ignoramus is interrupting my time with my Emma. Regina, no! She is not your Emma, at least not yet. This is a delicious avenue of thought that I will have to continue later.

I hear Emma snicker behind me and it warms my heart. I look behind me and give her a wink and her checks color with a slight blush. I love the effect that I have on her and I hate that Mr. Jones is here to take that away from me. I do not think that there is anything going on between them after the scene I saw last week. Apparently, Mr. leather pants seems to have a way with the ladies if the way the girls in my class fawn over him is anything to go by, which in my opinion it is not. He seems to think he has some claim over her and her demeanor is much more closed off than when it is just me. I’m still looking at Emma trying to access where she is because the blush is long gone and she has a blank expression. 

Then Killian says “Emma, love, we really need to talk. Will you please give me a chance to speak with you?” Emma maintains the same face and takes a deep breath then looks at him. “Killian, this is not appropriate and we really have nothing to speak about if it is not about work. We cannot keep beating this dead horse hoping it will move.” she takes a pause and looks him dead in the eye. “Because sweetheart, dead horses do not walk.” 

It is kind of taking everything I have to not laugh right now because who speaks like that? Emma is still staring intensely at Killian and I hear him scuff his shoe on the concrete. I look at him and he seems deep in thought. Then I have to strain to hear him say “Emma please.” Emma closes her eyes and says gently “Killian, let it go. You only want me because I do not want to date you anymore. It was not fun for me and I should have never agreed because you are not my type.” Her eyes leave him for just a second and her eyes flick to me for a brief second before going back to him. There was a small fire behind those eyes and for the briefest of seconds I thought they were slightly darker. I lose what she is saying to him then because what did that look mean? Did she look at because she is interested in me like I am interested in her? I just want to get to know her. 

I get pulled back to reality and their conversation by Killian shouting. I think I missed something important because I hear “is there something going on between you and David?” David, who is David? Oh Charming! Wait? Are they together? It seemed to me that this David was trying to help her get to know me. Why is this so confusing, so I go back to Killian’s shouting. “Emma, are you in love with him? Is he cheating on you with Robin? Does Robin know?” Emma puts her hand over her face and takes a deep breath. She is not in a hurry to correct him and who is Robin? 

All of sudden, Killian is coming around the table at her and he goes to hit her and I see her flinch and freeze like someone who has been abused. She snaps out of it and jumps from the chair and somehow manages to pin Killian to the building. I do not know how her writhe frame was able to do it, but damn that was hot. “Killian, you know damn well there is nothing going on between me and David. He is gay and he would never cheat on Hood.” Oh Mr. Hood from my class and now it explains why he would openly make fun of Killian in front of his fellow students. He is friends with Emma and he knows Killian is harassing her. “Killian, I love David like a brother and he has been there for me through a lot. He is one of the most important people to me and you could never accept that. You were always jealous of the one person who would never had tried to come between us. Now please stop embarrassing yourself in front of our customers and get your shit together because Lou has been standing at the door staring this whole time. If I let you go, will you be calm?” 

He gives a subtle nod of his head and she lets him loose then takes a step back. She is still eying him warily, which turns out to be a wise choice because he goes at her again. She was prepared and kicks him in the balls…again. She shouts “Damn it Killian! What the Hell?” He groans on the ground. 

Right then the door for the store opens and a woman in her late fifties with white hair and glasses comes out in a Starbucks apron. She rubs her hand on Emma’s back and says something in her ear. Emma subtly nods and backs up from them. Emma looks a little scared, so I walk up and grab her hand. I intertwine our fingers and she flinches at the initial touch, but then looks at our hands then. She gives me a small smile. 

“Lou, did you see Emma attack me for no reason” Killian grunts out to the older woman. The woman rolls her eyes and speaks with a sharp gruff manor “Killian, I saw the whole thing as did a lot of our customers. Emma has also been smart about reporting your harassment of her to me. Killian, why in the hell have you been outside her door at 3 a.m. every morning for the last two weeks?” Killian does not respond, but has the decency to look ashamed. The problem is it is not the appropriate level of shame for the situation, but rather a kid who has been caught taking a cookie jar before dinner level of shame. He is acting like he has not done anything wrong well nothing bad.

All of sudden what Lou said hits me like a ton of bricks and I feel like I need to sit down. I look at Emma because I am scared for her because he is stalking and attacking her. What else could this man have been doing to her, but that blank face is back and not giving anything away. I squeeze her hand and for a second I thought she wouldn’t respond, but she gives me a quick squeeze back. 

The woman named Lou is still yelling at Killian and has apparently told him to not come back until she has called corporate. Killian is up on his feet again and staring at Emma. “Emma” he bites out. “Do not do this. I know there is something between us. We could be good together again." He takes a step towards her, she takes a step back, and I notice her hand is not in mine anymore. All of a sudden, David is standing between Emma and Killian. I am jealous that David was able to be there to protect her because so far I have only stood to the side and watched. David eyes Killian for a moment and Killian still doesn’t move. 

“Killian, you need to leave. Emma is done, man. Hood will call your dad if you don’t let this drop and I know you do not want the captain in Charleston.” Killian gives David the evil eye and mutters something about telling Robin about Emma and David. After Killian has successfully walked away, David whispers something in Emma’s ear, rubs her back, and then pulls her in to a bear hug. 

I see now why Killian was so jealous because right then David picks Emma up and spins her around before he puts her down. She gives him a peck on the check. As I am watching the scene, I look in to their eyes and I see that while they do love each other they are not in love with each other. David says something about getting his things and then they can go. Lou says something to Emma before walking back into the store and Emma nods. 

Emma walks over to me and gives me a soft smile. “Thank you for everything back there. I am really sorry that you had to see all of that and I am unsure what has gotten into him.” She looks like she knows exactly what has gotten into him, but she doesn’t say. I study her for a moment, “Emma, I did not do anything, but you were so brave and you are so beautiful.” I go to move her hair behind her ear, but right at that moment David says her name and I snatch my hand away. “Ready Em? You okay?” Emma is staring at me and she looks a little dazed. She looks at David and nods with a smile. 

“Regina, I had fun talking to you today. I am sorry it got interrupted and I hope I get to do it again soon.” At that moment I feel her hand in mine and she gives it a quick squeeze before dropping it again. I give her a smirk “No problem dear and now that you know my name, who knows what trouble we will get in to.” I give her a wink and start to walk away. All of a sudden I hear a whistle and I turn back and David is pulling his fingers out of his mouth. Emma wakes up from clearly checking me out, which was the plan, and punches David in the shoulder. He starts laughing while she is pushing him away and she gives me another small wave before they turn to go. 

I chuckle to myself and head home because I have to get ready to go out with my sister Zelena while she is town. Plus, we have to celebrate my move and check out the Charleston night life. I have no idea how she got away from my mother because Zelena is her chief of staff. I do know how she got away and I choose to ignore it. Zelena is here to spy for mother, but we have an agreement about what she shares with her. This way we can still enjoy being sisters and mother will get off my back for a couple of weeks. Tonight is going to wickedly delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I took Emma asking Regina out back! I decided that it was too early in their relationship for that and the next chapter will definitely make up for it. I should be able to have a new chapter up in the next few days because I wrote it to be a part of this one, but it was way too long. I just have to edit it.  
> Thanks y'all


	6. She is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Sorry, it took me so long to get this uploaded. School is crazy and I am simultaneously lazy, which is not a good combination. Anyway, I hope this chapter is enjoyable and happy almost Tuesday!! 
> 
> Thanks y'all!

Emma’s Point of View:  
Regina held my hand!!! OMG! I would literally go through that whole thing with Killian again to hold that woman’s hand. It was so soft and smooth. Our hands fit together just right and despite the weather, our hands did not get gross. I usually judge people for holding hands in the summer, but I would hold that woman’s hand all the way to hell and back. 

Regina is walking away and she is doing that damn thing with her butt and all I want to do is grab it with one hand while my hand runs through her shoulder length dark brown locks. I would not be upset if I was alternating between biting and sucking on those beautiful lips at the same time. All of a sudden, I am startled by David’s wolf whistle and Regina stops and turns around. I punch a laughing David in the shoulder and give her a small wave as I start pushing him towards my car. 

“What the hell was that David?” The bastard is still laughing at me, “Emma, I am so tired of you checking her out and I want action. I want it now.” “David, if you want some action, I think you should take that up with Hood not me.” “Har har Emma. I can tell how much you like her because I have never seen you like this with anyone. Plus, I am enjoying how much gay you show when you are around her. I like this side of you. Did you get her number yet?” 

I can only roll my eyes because he is right about me showing gay. It is an extremely slow process of coming out. Hood knows and Ruby well… we have spoken about it in passing, but I think she thinks I am bi. It will definitely be a longer conversation at some point, but either way she thinks it’s hot. 

“No David, I do not have her number. Killian kind of messed things up for me. Also, you and me are dating according to Killian. I do not know where he comes up with these crazy ideas.” “Gah, yeah I get that. Of course we are dating honey bunches of oats. After all, you are the love of my life. Just do not tell Robin.” He pulls me in for a wet kiss on the cheek and I immediately go to wipe it off. 

“David you better be glad I think you will make pretty babies and eww boy germs…” He stops in the middle of the side walk and puts his hand to his heart feigning hurt. “Emma how could you say such a thing? Also, boy germs are better than girl cooties.” He sticks his tongue out at me and starts to run. He shouts behind him “You know damn well that my babies will be fucking adorable.” I chase after him and hop onto his back and he fakes trying to push me off. We both laugh and I slide down his back until I am walking again. 

We finally get to my car and I ask “which liquor store are we going to? We have to hurry because someone didn’t get off work until six.” David holds his hands out in mock surrender “hey, I did not doddle checking out some hot piece of ass and it is not my fault that this godforsaken state makes the liquor stores close at 7 p.m.” We get in and I start driving towards the store. Then I give my response back to him in my best southern drawl “Oh David, bless your heart darlin’, you know good and well that the liquor stores close at 7 in the great state of South Carolina because God abhors drinkin after seven sweetheart” 

Then reverting back to my normal voice, “You know damn well that ass is a piece of artwork. I feel assured that there are artisans designing future great works based off the masterpiece named Regina.” 

“Emma you have it bad” he laughs “now do the accent again and we should go to the one on East Bay since its closer to Robin’s house. Do you know if Ruby is coming for dinner and pre-gaming? Robin wants to know how many steaks to start” 

“I think she is, at least she was the last we spoke, but who knows who she has picked up since then. Send her a text to find out.” 

David sends her a text and we continue in silence until I pull into the liquor store. “David it’s your turn to buy. Plus Robin likes the expensive shit, so go get it.” He unbuckles his seat belt and gets out. He sticks his head back in to say “You don’t want to buy Robin’s Booze? He IS making you dinner tonight.” I roll my eyes and throw a twenty at him and he runs into the store. 

While I am waiting, an old song comes on the radio, so I turn it up. I dancing and singing to “can’t stop the feeling” by JT. David opens the door and hands me my change. I put an imaginary microphone up to his face and he starts singing with me. After the song goes off, I turn the sound down. “Rubes is definitely in for pre-game and out for dinner. I think Robin will be okay with that because he likes calm dinner and wild pre-games. I think that is the only reason he tolerates Ruby.” I chuckle as we drive towards towards David and Robin’s house. 

I hate driving and parking on their street because it’s free parking and the city in their infinite wisdom chose not to require parking permits on this street. I think it is the only street in the entire city that is like that, so naturally every person in Charleston has to park their car on this street. I finally find a spot and maneuver my car into it. Parallel parking is challenging under normal circumstances, but this street knocks the challenge up a notch. 

As soon as the car is in park, David is running across the street with the booze in hand. He hasn’t seen Robin in about eight hours which is too long for them to go without seeing each other. I love them both, but sometimes their cuteness causes me a great deal of nausea. I walk slowly up to the door because I am not in any hurry to watch them make out. 

I have been to their house a thousand times and stayed here more times than I count, but every time I walk up to it I worry that the place is going to collapse. The house looks horrible on the outside, but it is actually really nice on the inside. It has dark hardwood floors on the inside with brand new finishes including a gas range. These boys literally only have the best. Robin bought a sixty inch television because nothing smaller would do. He actually wanted a bigger TV, but David managed to talk him into a smaller one. Both of the boys come from money, so they are able to afford to pay the astronomical rent on their place. Robin is still in undergrad and David is getting his masters in marine biology. They want to wait to buy a place when they finally get settled, but money will never be an issue for them. 

I finally walk in the door and they pull a part, but still doing the peck on the lips thing and smiling goofily at each other. I can only roll my eyes and give them my best smirk. Robin lets go of David and picks me up in a bear hug “Hi there Swan!” I laugh as he spins us in a circle. “How’s it going Hood? It smells amazing in here.” 

He chuckles and makes a comment about how I am always hungry. I would try to refute it, but I am and Robin is an amazing cook. Robin goes to check the food, “Emma you’re going to have to get ready here tonight. David and I want to help you to get ready and we have a kickass outfit that we picked out for you. It’s time for you to stop hovering in the closet door and start getting out there.” 

Both Robin and David are extremely masculine, but they both still like to play with me like I am their personal Barbie doll. I grimace and David comes to rub my back. He mouths sorry and I give him a death glare. Robin continues ignoring us “also, we are going to a private event tonight that I got invited to last minute. We will be able to avoid the tourists and the stupid college co-eds. Since it is a closed event there will be free booze.” David and I high five. “Now that is what I am talking about! Robin, where is this event at? It isn’t some stuffy old man waltz party is it? I really want to dance tonight” David says while walking up behind Robin to wrap his arms around him. 

Robin turns to kiss David and then replies to the question. “No, it’s actually club atmosphere and get this it’s at the aquarium. They have a rental space where you can dance looking out on the harbor and at the fish. Apparently it is going to be lit and all the important people will be there.” Both David and I groan at that statement and Robin swats at us with a towel. 

“David and Emma, dinner is served.” We all fix our plates and sit around the table making plans for the rest of the night. I could only sip on my wine and giggle at the boys’ antics that was until Robin turned the discussion on me. “Emma, David tells me that there is some College of Charleston professor that has you showing all the gay.” 

I think my face immediately turns a bright red and I internally curse my pale skin. David gives Robin a warning look and Robin just shrugs his shoulders. “What? I am curious about the woman who has gotten our Emma to peak her head out of the closet.” 

All I can do is groan and David takes over. “Well, I finally got her to give Emma her first name and I set it up so that Emma got caught gawking at her while she walked away.” I cannot help rolling my eyes at David and mumbling that it was her intention for me to stare. Both of the boys bust out laughing and high five each other then they turn to me with expectant looks. 

“Fiiiiine Robin!! Her name is Dr. Regina Mills and she is a political science professor. She is a gorgeous Latina and I…” I honestly do not know how to complete the thought because I want everything with her. David looking for a complete thought asks me, “Emma, you what? What do you want?” 

Robin just chuckles and says “David, I think our Emma wants to fuck my professor.” I do not know which part of that to be most shocked by, I mean I do want to fuck her, but his professor? Does everyone have Regina as a professor? I turn to Robin, “wait Regina is your polisci professor?" 

Robin gives me a smirk and says “I was wondering why she all of a sudden started hating Killian on day two of the semester. She banned his leather pants from her classroom and she gives him hell every class. I thought it was because he is a shit student, but maybe it is more that. It started the day he cornered you at the cistern and Killian was late for class, I thought that was why she was so cross with him. I wonder if she saw him with you. “ 

Robin and David both give me curious looks and I blush. “Well, she saw me kick Killian in the balls and he interrupted our first meeting at bux. Killian is always where I do not want him, which is near me.” The boys laugh and I hear David mutter to Robin, “Honestly, Emma eye fucks your professor every time she sees her.” I hit David’s arm as hard as I can and I do not deny his comment because I do often wonder what is beneath those perfectly form fitted clothes. 

 

Two hours later:  
After dinner was over Robin shooed me into the bathroom to shower to get ready for tonight. He said I smelled like a coffee bean and I pretended to be offended. He came back and helped me do my hair and makeup. So now my hair is straightened and silky smooth. We decided to do the smoky look for my eyes and I must say both look great. I am a little nervous about the dress. When he pulled it out, I was adamantly against it and then the bastard stole my clothes. 

The dress would look fabulous on anyone, but me. It is a red sleeveless dress, which shows my toned arms. It has a low cut that shows just enough of my boobs, but not enough to make me seem like a prostitute and it comes down mid-thigh. They purchased some fuck-me-black heels for the dress. I look hot, but my feet are going to kill me at the end of the night. I have been able to hear Ruby in the living room for the past five minutes and I think that is the only thing that has prevented the boys from coming to harass me. I do one more once over in the mirror and honestly everything looks good in this dress, including my butt. Granted, I have nothing on Regina, but I don’t look too shabby. Ugh, I need to walk out there and it’s now or never.

I open the bathroom door and walk towards the living room. As I make myself known, I hear cat calls and wolf whistles. I immediately blush and hear Ruby say “hot damn, Ems you look gorgeous. You are going to have beat people off of you tonight.” 

She has on a white halter dress that stops below her boobs and connects to her skirt via two thin pieces of fabric on her sides. The skirt ends immediately under her butt. The boys ask me to spin and I let out a little giggle. 

They both have on dark blue jeans. David has on a tight navy t-shirt and Robin has on a black one. Their six packs show behind those shirts. “Okay Guys stop checking me out. Everyone looks great and Ruby even managed to get mildly covered up for this event.” It was honestly a deflection from me and I look over at Ruby and she rolls her eyes at me. 

We have been drinking all night, but I have been pacing myself. I am on the sober side of tipsy and as per our going out tradition, we all take a lemon drop shot before walking out the door to the Uber Robin called for us. The drive to the aquarium does not take long and if the cars at the valet are anything to go by then there are some rich ass people here. The bouncer checks our invitations and we slide in to the building. 

They have strobe lights and the multicolored lights going everywhere. I feel the music pounding through my whole body and it is refreshing. On one side, you can see the harbor and the bar is over there. On the other side, is an aquarium wall and it the blue background adds something to the ambiance of the event. The four of us head to the bar to do our pre-dance shots and I grab Ruby’s hand to do our first dance before she has to go chase her next one night stand. 

We had out to the floor and dance through a few songs then she slides off to some guy. I dance with David through a few songs while Robin dances with some chick he knows from home. Robin quickly tires of the girl and gives me a look asking if he can have his boyfriend back and I give a nod yes. They grab onto each other and move further onto the dance floor. I roll my eyes at them and take a step out onto the balcony for some fresh air and to give my ears a chance to hear again. 

I look out at the harbor at the Ravenel Bridge and as always it is a beautiful sight. I take a deep breath and head back inside. I lean against the bar waiting on one of my friends to surface. While I am standing there, a cute guy walks up to me. He is taller than me, muscular, and has a scruffy face. I am sure he would be a catch if one is into such things. 

He asks me to dance and even though I can feel him checking me out, I agree. I want to dance and he is a means to an end. The first dance goes well and as we move into the second, I start to get uncomfortable because he keeps trying to grab at my boobs. I keep swatting his hands away and try to maneuver away from him. He isn’t having it, but then I feel someone come up behind me and start grinding on my back. 

They are softer and are much gentler than the prick in front of me. They wrap their arms around me and I do not care who is behind me if they can get me away from this guy. So, I start to turn away from the guy to give him the message that I am not interested. I watch as the guy gets the message and walks away. After her leaves, I complete my turn and I am faced with the most beautiful chocolate eyes. 

I continue my dance with her never allowing my eyes to leave her face and she keeps running her tongue over that bottom ruby red colored lip. So more often than not my eyes are staring at her lips, but I manage to make it to her eyes every now and then. When I do look in to them they are filled with so much desire it is hard to believe that it’s directed towards me. 

We break a part for the dance while still holding each other’s arms showing we are together. Now that there is space between us, I can take in the rest of her. She has on bright red fuck-me-heels, tight leather pants (finally someone who can pull them off), and a vest without a top underneath which allows me to give her ample breasts plenty of attention. Her hair is in pulled back with bobby pins and it is perfect. 

My eyes rove up and down her body and I unconsciously lick my lips. She pulls back to her and husks in my ear “Do like what you see dear?” I cannot even conceal the shiver that goes down my spine and I feel her smile into my ear. 

Right at that moment, her knee goes between my legs. It isn’t enough to cause friction, but it sends a clear message and I can tell she is gauging my reaction. It is honestly taking everything to not collapse into a puddle on the floor due to her. “Damn it Regina, what are you doing to me? I always love anything you wear because you are beautiful, but tonight…” I cannot complete the sentence because I feel her hand on my butt and I moan in her ear. 

I am embarrassed that I gave myself away, but at the same time I am over the moon that she is interested in me. “So em-ma, are you okay that I chased your dance partner away and took his place? I hope I am suitable replacement.” 

Instead of being my usual awkward self, my inebriated self manages to be flirty. “I don’t know Regina. I mean he seemed to fit the type of a man attracted to me…unable to take no for an answer." I lean closer to her ear and whisper...well whisper-shout. "However, Dr. Mills, you are precisely my type in all the right ways, so I am so much better than okay.” 

I pull back and I see a smirk come across her face and then we focus on dancing for who knows how long. All I can think about how perfectly our bodies merge together on the dance floor and how comfortable I feel with her. I am usually so awkward, but with her I almost feel like a sexual being. It could be because she oozes sexuality and I may have accidentally absorbed some. 

We are looking in to each other’s eyes and I see her looking at my lips. I want to kiss her so bad and I know she can see my new shortened breathes, but I am not brave enough to close the distance. We stay like that for an eternity, but it was probably two seconds, until she closes the distance. 

Her lips feel like a sunny day after weeks of rain. They are so soft and she tastes like cinnamon and apples. I lift my hand to the back of her head and she runs the bottom of her tongue across the bottom of my lip at the same time she grabs my butt. I moan into her mouth and she uses the opportunity to add her tongue to the kiss. This changes the kiss dramatically and I feel like the world fades from around us. I slide my hands down her back and give her butt a gentle squeeze. She moans into the kiss and I feel like a thousand lightening bugs are flying through my veins. Everything is her and only her. 

We eventually part and the sound starts coming back. We are standing in the middle of the dance floor and she is adorable with her swollen lips. I give her a sheepish smile and run the back of my fingers across her cheek. She leans into it with her eyes closed and I feel like this moment is perfect. 

She grabs my hand and we head towards the door to the balcony. We finally make it through the people and outside. It takes a moment to readjust to the lack of noise and I look over at her. 

She still has my hand, but she looks nervously out at the harbor. I pull her closer to ask what she is thinking, but as soon as looks at me her lips are on mine. Soon, her tongue is in my mouth, but this time I fight for dominance of this kiss. Again, I am struck by the feeling that everything is her and only her. 

We break apart and before she kisses me again, I put my finger up to her lips to halt the kissing for a moment. Yes, I know it was a risky move, but I need an answer. She gives me a glare, but I let it go. “Regina, what were you thinking when we walked out here?” She looks to the harbor before looking at me and asks “Emma, are you drunk?” Her voice is so low and quiet that it takes a moment for the words to connect to my brain. 

I want to laugh because if this is the problem then this is simple, I can handle this. I rub my thumb over her hand and give her a small smile. “No Regina, I am not drunk on anything but you and your intoxicating kisses. Are you drunk?” If she has to double check then I might as well too, right?

She chuckles and rubs her fingers along my color bone. “Oh no Em-ma, I am most definitely not drunk right now. I wanted to make sure you were making sober decisions and not making out with me because you’re drunk or because of what happened with Killian today.” 

I roll my eyes at that. “Regina, Killian is a non-issue, do not fret over him. As for being drunk, I like to dance a little tipsy, but I am most definitely not drunk. I do not make out with strangers on the dance floor ever. I have been so attracted to you from the moment you stuck your head in to my Starbucks, but I did not know what to do about it. You are…” Before I can finish the thought, her lips crash into mine and I allow myself get lost again.


	7. Don't Let My Dreams Blow Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologize for my absence. I am in graduate school and have been uninspired. I had an entire chapter written since February and it did not not feel right within the context of this fic. So today when I felt inspired, I rewrote the chapter. Plus, this is way better than writing a paper about my personal development. Anyway, I cannot wait to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> Thanks for reading y'all!!

I pulled away from Regina to the sound of clapping and all I could hope was that it was someone who would read me enough to back off.  I looked up and I knew immediately that this situation was already beyond my control and I can only hope she does not see me. I look to Regina trying to conceal my panic and my face simultaneously.

Regina looks at me and rolls her eyes about the entire situation.  I try to give her a small smile and I think I only accomplished a small grimace.  “Hello Zelena, I don’t think I invited you out here and I think last I checked you were busy shoving your tongue into some poor man’s face.”

Regina smirks and Zelena walks towards us chuckling.  Zelena speaks with a crisp British accent and it would have slightly unexpected.  “Oh come now sis, is it so wrong that I wanted to look for my little sister to find out what trouble she is finding.  Now that I have found you, I see that you have discovered a beautiful blonde to spend the rest of the evening with. Although, I am curious to see who has finally managed to turn my dear sister’s head.” 

Up until this moment, I had been concealed by the shadows and I was hoping to keep it that way.  Every step Zelena took forward I managed to take a step back, but now my back was up against the rail and the only place for me to go was into the harbor.  Personally, I am in no mood for a swim, but I am prepared to do it if it means I can talk to and kiss Regina again.

Right when I was considering making the plunge is the moment Zelena sees my face.  “Well, if isn’t Emma Swan as I live and breathe.  How the hell are you?”  Regina’s head snapped back so fast that I was scared she was going to feel that whiplash in the morning.  “Now Emma, why are you hiding in the shadows with your tongue down my sister’s throat no less.”

I inwardly groan because I do not know how all of this will play out with Regina and simultaneously think fuck it.  I step forward and take Zelena into a bone crushing hug because I have missed this crazy red head.  I take a step back and give her a shy smile, “I am doing really well Zee and I have missed you like crazy.  My life is moving at a much slower pace.” Zelena looks like she wants to ask more about how I actually am, but thinks better of it because then she looks thoughtful.  “It really good to see you Em and I appreciate the updates, but this is a little unexpected.” She makes this statement as she points between her sister and myself.  My face turns bright red and I chuckle a little. 

“Zelena, I think this is a discussion for a different time because I think your sister is about to have an aneurism.” I point to Regina and she has a frown on her face, her lips are pouty, and a giant vein popping out on her forehead.  I am torn between being turned on and wanting to run in the opposite direction as fast as I can.   Zelena glances at her sister and smirks.  “Oh Em, that is just how her face stays when she is around me.  I am the only one who can do that to her, well our mother can make the vein come out permanently in her presence. It is really unhealthy” I shiver at the mention of Cora Mills.  

At that moment Regina seems to snap out of whatever thought she is in and gives both of us a hard stare. I’m still wondering if I can run faster scared than she can mad. “Em? Zee? What the hell Zelena?”  Zelena ignored Regina which I thought was probably a bad idea for both of us, but Zelena seems immune to Regina’s anger.  “Emma talk to my sister then will you join us for breakfast before I fly back to D.C.”  I glance at Regina and she does not look happy and she is giving me a pointed stare all of a sudden. I usually love Regina’s eyes on me, but in this moment it’s a hard pass.   Zelena gives me a peck on the check and gives one to Regina as she walks by and hollers “Tata ladies and I will see you in the morning, Emma.”

Regina watches as Zelena renters the aquarium and turns to me.  I have never seen her so angry.  “What the hell was that Miss Swan?  My sister is not that chummy with anyone especially if there is nothing in it for her and I am not saying this to be hateful, but I am pretty sure my sister does not give a damn about free coffee given her trust fund.  So, Miss Swan please tell me how you know my sister.” I look into her eyes and all I can see is anger and something that looks a little like betrayal which confuses me.  I look at the wooden dock we are standing on and rub the back of my neck, a nervous habit that I picked up along the way.  Regina starts tapping her foot and I hear “any time now Miss Swan because I do not have all night.”

I take a deep breath and try to center myself because this is not how I imagined this conversation going.  “Regina, I used to work in DC as an aide for Senator Fiona Black until I decided the DC political game was not for me.”

 This time when I look into her eyes I see confusion with betrayal and I am relieved to see that there is less anger.  “I was going to tell you all of this if we ever started dating, but never in my wildest dreams did I think you would be attracted to me. Being able to kiss you tonight was so far outside of what I could possibly imagine that I did not think my past would be an issue to come up this evening.” 

I steal one more glance at her and her lips are pouting and thankfully the vein her forehead has relaxed. I continue looking directly into those golden brown orbs and then I speak again.  “I meant every word that I said this afternoon about you and your work.  I also never worked directly with your mother while in DC.  She and Senator Black have a symbiotic relationship despite hating each other’s guts as you probably know. They also like to do the whole empowered women show together with an extra side of stick it to the man as the two most powerful women in the senate.  Anytime they wanted to put on that production, I would be sent to work with Zelena because Fiona’s chief of staff hated Zelena’s guts and your mother did not trust anyone else.  In the process of all of these meetings, Zelena and I became really good friends and she became like a surrogate sister.  She looked after me when…” 

I stop myself before I can say anything else because we cannot go there yet.  I cannot talk about it with her…yet. I feel the tears in my eyes and I refuse to allow them to fall because this is neither the time nor the place.  Regina gives me a questioning look and I have noticed her eyes have softened.  She grabs my hand and in this moment all I can hope is all is forgiven.  She lets out a sigh and looks at me.  “Emma, I apologize for my reaction to you knowing my sister.  I think I allowed my insecurities with my mother get in between what I knew about you and for a split second I thought she sent you to manipulate me. I am not really used to people knowing about my work and for a second, I thought that once again someone was not interested in me for me.”  She takes a deep breath and seems to be collecting her thoughts. I can see her fighting back her tears. I give her hand a squeeze as a sign to take her time. In the meantime, I think how could anyone not be attracted to Regina Mills as Regina Mills, but then I remember who her mother is and I understand. 

She gives me a soft smile as she sees my moment of understanding.  “I am usually just Cora Mill’s daughter and whatever label is most useful for her in that moment. I was taken aback by you today that when Zelena knew you I was scared that you were too good to be true.”  I accidentally roll my eyes at her because really?  I have never been accused of being too good to be true. Regina sees my eye roll and swats my arm.  In a move to lighten to the mood, I start to rub my arm like I am in pain.  “Ouch Regina.  You really hurt me and that is probably going to leave a bruise.”  She gives a light chuckle and an eye roll of her own.  “Emma, I did not hit you that hard.  You are being slightly dramatic.” I look at her and I try not to get lost in her beauty before I ruin the timing of the moment.  I give her a smirk and say “only slightly?”  She gives me another eye roll and I take it as a win.  “Emma, I am really not surprised that you worked on the hill based off your notes that I read earlier because you are truly brilliant, but how did a South Carolina girl like you get into the good graces of Fiona Black?”

I look at her a moment and wonder if she wants to know why I started or why I left, so I just start talking.  “I started working for her as an intern during the summer before my senior year through the fall of my senior year.  I had to go back to school in the spring to take a few more classes in order to graduate and before I left she wanted to speak with me.   I was slightly confused because we had very rarely spoken since a staff meeting that I spoke out of turn during. I was in a lot of trouble, but also rather graciously thanked for catching the error before Senator Black was badly embarrassed.  It was weird experience and the best introduction into Capitol Hill that I could have ever had. Senator Black wanted to offer me a job after graduation because she was impressed by how I had the courage to interrupt that meeting and how I challenged people who were more important than myself by not stepping down when I knew I was correct.  She said she needed someone who was not scared of a challenge and had a little gumption.  I learned that her current aide was moving into the private sector with some great job at a think tank and she wanted the next aide to be someone she had trained from the beginning.  I was so excited because this position would open doors for me and so I accepted without hesitation. Plus the job meant that after graduation, I would have a job as a twenty year old on the hill working for an extremely prestigious senator” 

Regina looked deep in thought and I was a little worried.  I know she is aware of some of the sacrifices that I made in DC. The longer we sit in silence, the more nervous I get.  “Regina?”  She doesn’t stir other than giving me a hmmm. “Regina?  Regina, please tell me what you are thinking.”  I think she hears the panic in my voice then and she gives me a soft smile. 

“Oh Emma, I was just thinking how happy I am that you had Zelena.  I remember now her telling me about a young aide she was taking under her wing and I am a grateful to know that it was you.  Zelena is the best person to have watching your back.”  She gives my hand a squeeze and I see nothing bur truthfulness in her eyes.  “Now dear, let’s save the rest of this discussion for a later date and just sit here and enjoy the view.” 

Regina then leans over and places a chaste kiss on the corner of my lips and I whimper at the memory of what we were doing not even fifteen minutes ago.  Damn Zelena for ruining the moment

I take a minute to stare at Regina, who is memorized by the harbor, and I am taken aback again by her beauty.  The lights from the bridge are twinkling in her eyes and the wind is blowing in such a way that makes her hair seem beautifully alive.  In that moment she is unaware of me staring at her and says “It really is a beautiful view out here.”  I nod my head because there is nothing like the Charleston harbor, but I’m not looking at it.  I am still staring and say “I do not think I have seen a more beautiful sight in my life.”  Regina smiles and when she looks at me, she notices that I have been looking at her the entire time.  Her face breaks out into a thousand watt smile and I almost need sunglasses because it is so breathtakingly beautiful that my eyes are watering.  She leans in and we begin to kiss like we were before Zelena interrupted us with her horrible timing.  I feel like electricity is running through my veins and if there was such a thing as true love’s kiss then I would be awake.  Granted, I feel more awake and more alive around Regina than I have in a long time.  So, maybe in this moment I am experiencing true love and at the very least I am experiencing the feeling of home.

We continue to kiss until it becomes a full on make out session.  We finally stop for air, stupid lungs.  We keep our foreheads touching, our lips are resting against each other as we both take deep breaths.  She has a hand intertwined with my hair, I have a hand entangled in her hair, and we are holding each other’s other hand. 

My eyes are closed and I am just reveling in everything that is Regina Mills. I am in the moment feeling the silkiness of her hair, the way she shivers when my tongue swipes over her bottom lip to how smooth they are, the slight smell of wine on her breath, her unique scent of apples and cinnamon to the softness of her hands, and the way her thumb feels while if makes circles on the back of my hand.

“Well Miss Swan” states against my lips in the sexiest husky voice that I have ever heard in my life.  My underwear basically took itself off at the sound. “I guess I should probably give you my number, so we can make this a recurring event.” 

I count to ten waiting on my heart to restart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me your thoughts!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this is my first fic, so let me know if I should continue.


End file.
